As the demand for electrical or optoelectronic products, such as digital cameras, digital video recorders, mobile phones, solar cells, screens and lighting equipment, increases, the progress of semiconductor technology is quite fast. The size of a semiconductor chip has a tendency to be miniaturized, and the function has become more complex.
In the structure of the optoelectronic products mentioned above, the light sensing element plays an important role in the application of image capturing. These optoelectronic elements are individually packaged so as to form chip packages, and then are electrically connected to other chip packages having computing elements or controlling elements by external conductive structures, thereby forming a complete semiconductor device. However, the method mentioned above would increase the difficulty of semiconductor packaging and decrease the yield. Accordingly, it is necessary to find a new package structure and packaging method to solve the issue mentioned above.